


I like the snake on your tattoo, I like the ivy and the ink blue

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, Trans Jasper Jordan, Trans John Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: John Murphy's life is told in his tattoo's.





	I like the snake on your tattoo, I like the ivy and the ink blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Lana Del Rey song, Yayo.  
> Murphy and Bellamy are the only romantic pairing intended, but you could see it as romantic with all of them if you tried.  
> The idea of Murphy and Jasper being trans is from @CosmoKid who is a much better writer than I am, so you should check out her work on here and on Tumblr!

**A Tattoo for my Mother**

For his mother, Murphy got a bottle of alcohol tattooed on the bottom of his left rib cage. As a reminder of what she did, to him and to herself. As a reminder to never let it happen to him, to never end up like her. Dead in her own barf, abusing her child, messing him up for life. She was his mother, but she wasn't his Mom.

**A Tattoo for my Hero**

For his father, Murphy got a butterfly with angel wings on his lower arm. He read before that when people died they became butterflies and it was much too sappy and stupid for him, but he liked the idea behind it. He got it colored in the same blue as his father's eyes, the only thing he gave to John besides memories of a happier childhood.

**A Tattoo for my Dad**

It wasn't until he was almost 17 years old that he called David Miller 'Dad'. He had been living with him and Nate since he was 9, but had never had the guts to actually say it, afraid he'd ruin the perfect balance they have, afraid he'd be told that it wasn't right. So, when he was 20, he got a tattoo of David's - of his Dad's - police badge, on his left leg, the same time Nate got the same thing on his right leg. 

**A Tattoo for my Brother**

A few months after getting their badge tattoos - and David said he was touched, but if they ever vandalized their own bodies for him again, he's disowning them - Nate and Murphy decided to get the outline of Stitch with the words 'Ohana means family' on their arms.

**A Tattoo for my Sister**

After Murphy got two matching tattoo's with Miller, she told him that she wanted to have a matching one with him. He agreed and told her to pick it, but he wasn't going to have anything stupid on his body so choose wisely. She chose a rose with a long stem that branches out into a knife and they both got it on their inner arm. He told her she didn't choose something stupid and she smiled through the pain.

**A Tattoo for my Friend**

Murphy got a tattoo of a Trans Flag, not just for himself, but for Jasper. They were both trans and were finally settled into a town where no one looked at them like freaks for it or talk about it behind their backs. They could finally be proud of who they were and Murphy wanted to get it, and his friendship with Jasper, immortalized in ink. Jasper cried and said he didn't deserve Murphy as a friend and Murphy said of course he didn't, but he's stuck with him anyways.

**A Tattoo for my Lover**

Bellamy was learning Latin. For fun. Who learns Latin for fun? But Murphy couldn't deny it was a pretty language and he always got distracted by how beautiful Bellamy looked and sounded when he talked, even if he couldn't understand it, and him speaking in another language just distracted him even more. One day, Bellamy was saying random things in Latin and said 'Si vis pacem, para bellum' and explained it meant 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. Murphy fell in love with the quote and asked Bellamy to come with him tomorrow so he could get it tattooed on his wrists. Bellamy agreed, as long as he could get it, too. So, the next day, they went to the tattoo parlor, Murphy getting his sixth tattoo and Bellamy getting his first. Murphy got 'Si vis pacem' and Bellamy got 'Para bellum'. Bellamy said now they really do fit together perfectly. Murphy told him to shut up, but smiled anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are welcome and appreciated!  
> Find me on Tumblr @Blood-ran-silver!


End file.
